


moonlit strolls

by fiddlesticks



Series: Little beasties [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Child, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Newt takes his sleepless daughter for a stroll through the case. pure family fluff





	

Newt woke with a start, he looked blearily around your darkened shared bedroom, before another wail came from your daughters nursery. He felt y/n move to get up with a barely audible groan, before he gently pushed her back to bed,’ you’re exhausted love, I’ll go, you go back to sleep’ he whispered placing a soft kiss to her forehead. “you’re a treasure’ she mumbled sleepily as she snuggled back into the plush blankets.

 

He flung his long legs out of bed and padded to his crying daughters cot. she had always been a good sleeper, but she had been suffering with a cold over the past few days, her stuffy little nose making it difficult for her to sleep.

 

Newt leant over the railings of the cot, to pick her up, bundling her in his arms along with her blanket and stuffed felted hippogriff from grandma Scamander. ’hello, little one, is that snuffley nose making you grumpy?’  She seemed to settle a little with his contact, and murmuring, he shuffled his way to the rocking chair by the window, and got himself settled for a long night, stroking her strawberry blonde curls, as he and her mother had done so many times before.

 

He glanced up, to the full moon, humming softly, as it casted an eerie glow about the village below. Looking fondly back to his beautiful little girl, who was grasping her hippogriff in her chubby little hands. The comforting soft yellow glow of the nursery a stark contrast to cold ghostly light outside.

 

He wondered if any of his creatures would be up and about tonight, possibly taking care of their own little ones. He suddenly had a felt hippogriff pushed to his nose, pulling him out of his thoughts, his own little beast giggling gleefully at her actions, he gently booped her own button nose with his long index finger, receiving more delighted giggles.

 

 It could be lack of sleep clouding his judgment or a desperate plea to tire her out, but the thought of taking his sniffling child into his case seemed very appealing. Not anything dangerous, he wasn’t completely idiotic just yet, besides her mother would never forgive him, but the moon calf’s would be hopping about quite happily tonight. The more he mulled it over, the more it seemed like a good idea.

 

“would you like to see the moon calf’s little lady?’ he asked his gurgling daughter, her bright y/c/e eyes lit up, an excited smile on her rosy cheeks . That settled it then, he struggled to his feet, and shifted her onto his hip, grabbing the worn leather case from its high shelf in his study. Unclasping the locks, he stepped inside, being careful not to knock his daughters delicate head on the ceiling of the case as he did.

 

He stealthily made his way through the habitats, shushing and cooing to his excitable child occasionally, not wanting to disturb the sleeping beasts. He made his way up the familiar hill, the full moon peeking over the top, like a cherry on top of a perfectly iced cake.

 

Several moon calf’s bounced their way over to the pair, ‘now please be gentle, she’s still only little’ Newt warned the creatures before crouching down, so that they could inspect the bundle in his arms, a few hopped away once they realised that he didn’t have any treats, but one in particular took a real shine to the new comer.

 

Martha nuzzled into the one year old, Newt chuckled as his only daughter cautiously reached her small hand out to pet the strange looking creature. Martha leant into her touch, making quiet sounds of contentment.

 

The moon calf settled it’s self by Newt’s side, clearly enjoying all the attention she was getting. The soft green grass did look awfully inviting, perhaps he would lie back on the hill, just for a few moments before he takes his bundle of mischief back upstairs to bed.

 

His own eyes began to grow heavy as he lay gazing up at the stars above him, his little girl resting on his chest, finally able to sleep soundly.

 

He stirred what seemed like moments later, to y/n stroking his curls. “morning sweetheart, have you two been down here all night?’ she asked her voice full of concern, ‘mummy. Martha’ your child squealed, excited to show her mother the friend that she had made, as she bounced excitedly on Newt’s stomach, making him sit up with a start.

 

Y/n plopped herself down on the soft grass, while she listened intently to her daughters babbling, intertwining her fingers with her husbands, as he placed a kiss to her temple. The small growing family spent the morning watching the sun rise over the rolling hills of Newt’s magical case, their little beast toddling about, trying her best to keep up with the amazing creatures held safely within.  

 

 

Have a great day and be safe

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/ i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences

Master list

<http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist>


End file.
